Permanent Ink
by haleypotterZ
Summary: Hermione uses one of Umbridges blood quills to write Ron  plus  Hermione on her hand, not knowing the consequences of her actions.
1. Kings Cross Station

Hermione arrived at Kings Cross Station after the Summer Holidays. She was extremely excited to get back to Hogwarts for her fifth year, and to see Ron and Harry of course. Hermione was especially excited to see Ron. After writing to Krum all summer she had decided he was all wrong for her and had ended it. She wanted to tell Ron, because she knew that he always understood her and comforted her, and that was one of the many things she loved about him. She started to think to herself, she didn't really love him. I mean she couldn't, could she? No, absolutely not! He was like her brother, but she did always get tight in the stomach whenever she thought about him. She decided to abandon the thought and focus on pulling her trunk out of the car. She walked at a steady pace until she was about ten yards from the platforms nine and ten. She started slowly jogging and then ran at full speed until she was going through the entrance to platform 9 3/4. She opened her eyes and saw the beautiful steam engine that read "The Hogwarts Express" across the front of it. All she did was smile and stare at it for a good two minutes or so, until she was startled by tight arms wrapping around her, and someone screaming "Hey Hermione!" She turned around to see the same ginger hair, stunning blue eyes, and pale skin she was so fond of. She couldn't help but yell at him for startling her, "Ronald Weasley!" "What?" Ron replied, still smiling. She couldn't help but smile as well and say "Oh nevermind, come here!" She pulled him into a tight hug. They pulled away and stared at each other's eyes, until Harry walked over. They greeted him with smiles and hugs as well. Then the final whistle of the magnificent steam engine blew and they boarded the train. They started waving goodbye to their families, except Harry who just waved goodbye to the Weasley's. Then the train started to move and they were on their way back to Hogwarts for yet another exciting year.


	2. The Hogwarts Express!

Harry, Ron and Hermione all piled into an empty compartment and stored away their trunks. They all took turns talking about their summer Holidays, Harry didn't have much to say, he mainly talked about Dudley and his issues. They all laughed and talked to each other for a very long time. They felt warm inside again, they loved being together, then the trolley lady came down the corridor so Harry stepped out of their compartment to grab something to eat. Hermione and Ron were sitting across from each other; they made eye contact and smiled. Then Ron asked the one question Hermione was sure would come.

"How is, uh, Krum?" asked Ron.

"Viktor? Oh he, uh, I don't really know actually."

This took Ron by surprise; he stared at her for a minute trying to understand what she had meant.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, I wrote a couple times at the beginning of the Holidays, but then I told him I just wanted to be friends and he never wrote me back." Ron's face lit up at what Hermione had said, he wore a huge grin and colour flooded into his face! Hermione noticed the sudden illumination in Ron, and she smiled back.

"A bit happy about that are we?" She asked.

"Well he was a jerk, overachiever and a show off."

Hermione nodded, laughing a bit too.

Harry walked back in with his arms full of treats that they had missed so much! He had bought Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Liquorish wands, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and more. They all ate and shared what Chocolate Frog Cards they had received. Afterwards Hermione excused herself and went to visit Ginny who had parted from them when they had got onboard to train.

Hermione strolled down the hall until someone bumped into her. She apologized as the person turned around. It was none other than Draco Malfoy. He glared at her in the most evil way.

"Watch your step you filthy little mudblood!"

"Oh, your one to talk. Why don't you just shut up and go see if your Death Eater of a father is still worshipping You Know Who! Or do you want me to punch you again like I did in our third year?"

With this he slapped her straight across the face leaving a red mark, and glared at her still more intensely. She was in awe, and she started to cry. He slammed his compartment door and she turned around and ran towards her compartment. Her cheek stung and was as red as a tomato.

Harry and Ron looked up when she entered the compartment only to see her crying. Ron looked as angry as Voldemort had been when Harry had escaped him last year.

"What happened?" He asked sympathetically yet sternly.

She was sobbing and choked up the word "Ma-Ma-Malfoy!"

Ron stormed out of the corridor slamming the door behind him Harry followed him, their wands clutched in their hands. Hermione ran after them and stopped Ron as he put his wand to Malfoy's throat. She cried and begged him to stop, screaming that he wasn't worth it. Ron slowly lowered his arm.

"If you ever hurt her again Malfoy!" Ron threatened.

"Ron, come on!" Hermione choked.

He gave in and walked back to their compartment with his arm around her. He gave her a tight squeeze and she stopped crying. He kept his arm around her for the rest of the ride. As they sat together, she fell asleep and her head fell on his shoulder. He beamed and rested his cheek on her head. When they arrived at Hogwarts they woke up. She thanked Ron for sticking up for her and gave him a big hug. Then they got off the train and walked into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
